Lavi Meets The New Girl
by xxPrincezzxxUsagixx
Summary: Lavi, tied in ranking first in the school boards of Japan meets the new girl whose happens to tie with him. LaviXOC


_**Clare: Hello, and thanks for uploading my author's new story.**_

_**Lavi: Yeah, it took her AGES to be able to type. Such a lazy person!**_

_**Clare: Oi! I'm sure I have a much better reason for not typing… I have had no ideas.**_

_**Lavi: Like I said. LAZY!**_

_**BANG**_

_**[PunchesLavi]**_

_**Clare: Anyway… on with the story.**_

_**--**_

I quickly wrote the answer to the maths question the teacher wrote on the board. Simple, basic Pythagoras' Theorem how much easier can this get? Some of my, longish for a guys, hair fell onto my face. How typical. It covered the only eye I can see out of. Why's that you ask? I got into an accident several years ago and it has permanently blinded me in my right eye. I hated the fact that people thought of me as a blind man. Some people would often make gestures at the side I'm blind in but, to be honest, since I'm more observant in my left eye it doesn't bother me much. They just make themselves look like the fool, not me.

People usually tried to put me down as I'm the top in school; I'm considered to be one of the smartest guys in the whole of Japan actually, ranking top place along with this girl named Clare. I'm Lavi. Don't have a last name… well that's technically not true. I just don't like to use the last name my so called family gave me. So, I won't. End of. I double checked my answers just before I let the teacher mark them, just in case he would try to tell me they were wrong. He's tried that once before. Even the teachers don't like me. I make _them_ feel stupid. Not really a surprise though. The only adult who actually likes me is my Grandpa, Bookman. He looks like a small version of a panda. Every time I call him panda, though, he either punches or kicks me.

The teacher looked over my work and marked it, not even bothering to look up at me. It's okay, I prefer it this way. Nobody has ever liked me due to the fact that I'm a 'nerd' as they put it.

The headmaster knocked on the door, and through the window through the door I noticed he was standing with a beautiful girl. Blonde and crystal blue eyes; she's probably a cheerleader or something. She appeared to be slightly nervous for some reason. Like I should care though; she's none of my concern. She glanced up at me and started staring, probably at my black eye-patch. No surprise there; I get that a lot! Her gaze was still on me even when I went back to my seat. God! Why won't she quit it! The headmaster opened the door, getting a little impatient with our teacher, I couldn't help but smirk! The girl entered shortly behind him and glanced one more time over at me. The headmaster turned and faced the class.

"This is Clare," he said to the class, "She's one of the smartest girls in the whole of Japan and she ranks top place along with Lavi!" He indicated towards me. I couldn't help but stare at the girl. She's _that_ girl? But, she's pretty! "She's a new student here at Mintlaw Academy, please be nice to her!" The headmaster left the room and I noticed that my jaw had dropped. I'm still in shock! Can you blame me? She's **that** girl! The teacher almost glared at her, he hated the fact that there could be too of us in the classroom at one time. Now I have competition!

_**--**_

_**Done for now! This is the first part of my story. Hope you all like it.**_

_**Clare: Damn! I wasn't even in this story much, and why the hell am I writing in Lavi's point of view?**_

_**Lavi: Maybe 'cause you love me?**_

_**Clare: In your dreams!**_

_**Lavi: Admit it, you do! [HugsClareFromBehind]**_

_**Clare: Lavi. Get. Off. Of. Me.**_

_**Lavi: Nope. 'Cause you like it! [Clare'sEyebrowTwitches]**_

_**Clare: I'm giving you to the count of three Lavi! 1…2…3… **_

_**Bang!**_

_**[PunchesLaviAgain]**_

_**Lavi: Ite! Clare-Chan, you're mean! Just like Yuu-Chan.**_

_**[ClareGiggles]**_

_**Clare: Yuu-Chan**_

_**Lavi: Clare doesn't own me… or she would be dating me. XD**_


End file.
